


T-shirt

by Kagamichin



Series: Kurotsuki Short Stories Collection [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Tsukishima wears Kuroo's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo loved his boyfriend, especially wearing his t-shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> What is my problem with small screens? Why I write all my fanfics on my phone?! My laptop is so much better...

Kei and Testsurou almost always shared their clothes. Usually, they would grab any shirt or jacket that were at reach when they were in a hurry. Their sizes weren't that different, maybe Tetsurou had border shoulders and Tsukishima a more slender figure, despite that their clothes fit them quite well. As a consequence, Tetsurou had bought one extra large T-shirt once, for reasons that Kei still didn't understand. The ex-Nekoma captain used the t-shirt only a couple of times, but surprisingly enough it wasn't because he didn't want to, rather it was because Tsukishima usually was wearing it under the pretense that the cotton cloth and the large size were comfortable.

In the morning when Kuroo walked into the kitchen and saw Kei cooking their breakfast wearing the borrowed t-shirt, it wasn't a surprise. The loose plain black shirt didn't show Kei's slim body, but a gorgeous figure. Despite that, the hem of the t-shirt was barely long enough to cover Kei's strong thighs, and if the blonde had to raise his arms, the cloth would ride all the way up to the lower of his back, showing Kei's fair skin and firm buttocks for Tetsurou's delight. The t-shirt on Kei's body was also loose on his shoulders, letting his collarbone more visible than if he was wearing one of his. Tetsurou appreciated every inch of skin that that t-shirt couldn't cover, especially the hickeys that could be seen on Kei's skin whenever that piece of cloth was not in the way.

Tetsurou couldn't decide whether he liked or not Kei wearing it. However, Tetsurou was sure that Kei teased him now and then by raising the hem of that garment or pulling the collar slightly to the side to show more skin. Still, Tetsurou loved when he could stand on the door frame and be able to appreciate the gorgeous view of Kei in only a pair of underwear and his t-shirt for as long as he wanted. Or until the blonde became aware of him standing there watching with hunger in his eyes.

As usual, Tetsurou was noticed earlier than he expected. The next second he was not staring at Kei's back anymore but at Kei's accusing (and knowing) eyes.

"Mind helping, Tetsurou?" Kei's tone was not even close to a pleasant one, and the stern look on his face said it all.

The ex-Nekoma captain knew that If he didn't help, Kei would, without a second thought, have some of his privileges (such as not doing the dishes or cooking on weekends) revoked for who knows how long.

"Of course, darling!" Tetsurou gave his best sarcastic smirk, but he had been ignored, Kei was facing the stove again.

Tetsurou walked to Kei, "Smells good. I'm setting the table," he wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and gave him a peck on the lips before resuming to his task.


End file.
